fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neathia's Demise 16 - Rise
Ace was teleported right between two Neathian Rebels, who were just chatting on patrol. They were shook by the blue light, before both aiming their weapons at Ace. "Crap... Could've teleported me somewhere else..." "Put your hands up, human!" Ace slowly rose his hands, and watched the nervous Rebel on his left. As he raised his left arm, a black blade extracted from beneath his wrist, a rose decorated on it, and quickly found it's way towards the left Rebel's hand. He dropped his weapon as Ace ducked, and the bullets that the right Rebel fired hit his friend. Ace swung his left arm around, the blade extracting further until he was holding it in an icepick grip, and he stabbed it in the Rebel's leg. He then leapt up and disarmed the Rebel, before holding the blade to his throat. "So. You have information for me, I trust?" The Rebel was so shocked with what happened, and the pain in his leg was so immense that he did not answer. "No? Alright." Ace quickly acted as if he was about to slice the Rebel's throat, when he coughed up. "NO!" "Hmm?" "I'll tell you whatever you want... just... just don't cut my throat.... please..." "That's more like it. So, where have you guys taken Queen Fabia?" "North... around a 15 minute walk... You can't miss it..." "Thanks." "Kill him." said a Captain Elright's voice in Ace's ear. "But..." "Do it." Ace then quickly stabbed the Rebel's chest. He screamed. "W-..why..." Ace dropped the body. "You said not to cut your throat..." "That was just mean." As Ace cautiously walked North, he stopped for a second to ask what. Diable popped up in ball form, resting on his shoulder. "What you did to that Rebel back there." Ace sighed and turned off his communications device.. "It was an order. They call it justice...but...." Rager suddenly floated before them, after coming back from scouting ahead. "Would you two shut up? He did what he had to do. That Rebel knew that death was a possiblity when he became a Rebel. Now stop making sound, I saw it. We're almost there." "Right." Ace turned on his communications device again, and quickly explained that he turned it off accidently. "Remember, shoot to kill." "What if they give up?" Ace asked. "They won't. Kill all of them." "Alright..." Ace said hesitantly. He had snuck into the dark building, and found it to be maze-like. So far, he found no Rebels. There were little lights. A while later, it was complete darkness. He could barely see where he was going. Suddenly, all the lights turned on. "Dammit!" He grabbed for his pistol and shielded his eyes with his other arm. He looked around, and couldn't see anyone. He quickly realized that this in fact was a maze, and he didn't notice due to the dim lighting before how above the walls was a high open roof. A screen turned on before him. "Hello, Ace Phantom." "Who the hell are you...?" "You've seen me before. How about you ask your...friends...?" Captain Elright's voice was grim. "That's... Jin. A former Neathian commander." Ace knew him from the stories he had heard. He was the fiance of Queen Fabia, who was declared KIA. He studied him carefully. He was a cyborg now, and a cyborg mask covered a part of his face and his left eye. It glowed with a strange red/pink energy. "Anyways, I'm way too busy to deal with you right now. I'd like to introduce you to someone." The maze walls flattened, exposing a giant room, and a Neathian woman in black and pink clothes stepped out of one of the walls that had opened for a minute. "Cinder? Please take care of this pest for me." "With pleasure..." she muttered, and both of her eyes started glowing suddenly. Her blue hair floated around her, and a symbol on her forehead also started glowing. Two lasers nearly cut Ace in half as he ducked. "What the-" The woman smiled, and her eyes started glowing again. Ace ran, but two men stepped out of another wall that opened. They stood before him, and Ace coulde easily tell they were Bakugan. Their attribute may have been Pyrus, but it seemed different. One was wearing a cloak and a mask, and pulled out a dagger as well as an orb that glowed the same color as Cinder's eyes. The other had a coat flowing behind him and silver hair, and he pulled out two scimitar-like swords. One was a pure white, the other black with a red hexagon design, which glowed as well. Ace just managed to see a Bakugan ball roll next to them, and between the two men a Betadron rose. He looked Pyrus, but he definetly wasn't. "Uh-oh..." "Raider, Pyre, and Dusk. Glad you could show up to the party." Cinder smirked. A Bakugan popped up on each of her shoulders. One was a Spatterix, and the other looked like an Aranaut, but he had something cyborg about him. He was gray-ish, and was glowing with red energy. Ace also saw a battle gear that looked like Battle Crusher, and it was permanently on the Aranaut-like Bakugan. Raider spoke. "Go. I can handle whatever weak Bakugan he has." Pyre and Dusk vanished, and both appeared next to Cinder. Both Diable and Rager appeared in a flash of Darkus light, ready to battle. Pyre and Dusk were both laughing. "These weaklings can't handle anything!" "Raider could probably handle ten of both of them." said Onslaught. "Do not underestimate the Dragonoid." spoke Aiden with a hushed voice that made all three Bakugan instantly quiet. "Yeah well, we'll see about that!" Diable raised both pistols and fired a barrage of bullets at Raider, who somehow skillfully dodged all of them, leaving Diable perplexed. "That's it?" "Shadow Barrage!" Raider managed to dodge the shadow bolts as they stormed him, but they turned around and hit him in the back. He growled, and a huge pink and red orb appeared in his hands, and he hurled it at Rager. Ace activated an Ability as a dark shield blocked the orb, but was suprised when the orb smashed through it. Rager barely managed to catch it and hold it. "What kind of attribute is this?!" "Supernova." Onslaught grinned as he saw Rager struggle to defeat Raider's Ability. Diable rushed forward and slashed at Onslaught with a sword, which forced him to stop his Ability at Rager and dodge her attacks. He punched her aside. She gasped, and Ace watched in suprise as she was lit on fire. Raider was confused, as the fire was not from him. Diable looked up, her eyes red and her sword in her hands. She was completely on fire, and rushed forward towards Raider, slicing through him. "What-" Raider reverted into ball form as he was defeated, and Ace's battling device announced he won that round. Cinder picked him up, dissapointed. She threw him, as well as Pyre and Dusk. They formed in front of Diable, who was still on fire. Ability cards formed in front of Ace and activated on their own, and a demonic creature, a dark angel and spirits came down, standing in line with Diable. "How did she do that...?" asked Ace. Diable stopped glowing with fire, and even more creatures appeared with her. On the other side, various Supernova Bakugan teleported. The two forces stared at each other, waiting to strike. "Go save the Queen. I got this." Diable smiled at Ace, and she was set on fire again, as she raised her sword high, ready to battle. Rager reverted to ball form and Ace caught him, as Ace ran through the carnage that followed. Cinder did not make it easy for him, as lasers flew towards him from her eyes and forced him to dodge between them. "Onslaught, Cinder. Take him out." Aiden teleported away, and Cinder ran after Ace. Ace and Rager burst through various walls, Cinder and Onslaught close on their trail. They dodged missiles and lasers, as they hoped they were going the right way. They burst into a room with several guards, who Rager quickly obliterated. Onslaught stood before him, and the two growled at each other before charging at each other. Ace ran through the room, and found a smaller room. Looking inside, he found Queen Fabia tied to a chair. She looked up, relieved to see him. He quickly cut through the cyber rope that tied her to the chair. "Queen Fabia, I ask that you stay put. Take this with you." He handed her a small orb. "It will teleport you out of here. I need to get my Bakugan and I'll come back. If we don't..." She nodded and thanked him. He contacted Captain Elright, and told him that the Queen was safe. "There were no guards, probably they were the ones outside." "Okay, stay on your guard." Rager and Onslaught clashed, both unrelenting. Onslaught threw a punch, but Rager dodged, and kneed him in the stomach, before unleashing an array of punches. Ace watched as he was about to activate the final ability to end the battle, but was interrupted as a huge blast of red energy knocked Rager straight threw several walls, outside the building, and into a river. A glowing red Bakugan stood before him, having just appeared suddenly. Even Onslaught was shocked. Jin walked towards him. "Good job, Aiden." He grinned at Ace, and his left eye started glowing. He stopped as a wall fell on him, Aiden just managing to grab him away. Diable stood there, looking tired but still able to fight. She charged towards Onslaught quickly and kicked him, stunning him. She then flipped and transformed into human form, and grabbed Ace. "Let's move!" "Rager's still out there somewhere!" Captain Elright's voice. "He will be remembered, but no Bakugan survived that blast before, Ace." "Come on!" Diable tugged him towards the room. Ace reluctantly ran towards there, and they both grabbed Queen Fabia and teleported out of there, just before a laser almost obliterated them. Rager's body started to sink toward the bottom of the river. His eyes were closed, and he had a terrible wound through his chest. He was now in an empty white room, with fog surrounding him. His eyes were still closed, and he was floating in the middle. A female voice flooded the room. "Rise, Menoetius." Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters